By Land and Sea
by EdenXIII
Summary: Before Movie. Loki is saved from drowning by a young girl, Odin invites her to the castle has his guest of honor. The family notices a number of strange things about her, but when Loki grows feelings for her, will they be willing to look past it for him? Mermaid story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The clear water of the lake glittered in the sunlight, making the reflection of the golden palace look as though it was from one of the boys childhood fairy tales.

Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three left there armor by the lake edge, taking to a water to cool themselves on this hot Asgardien day. Sif swam to a flat rock just off shore to enjoy the sunlight. Thor and the Warriors Three began a water fight, trying to get Loki to join them.

Loki, deciding to ignore his foolish brother and his friends by swimming out farther into the lake to a small island about a hundred feet out. There was a small shrub growing from a crack in the grey rock covered in small white flowers. Other then the shrub the rock was bare. Loki sighed pushing gently off the rock, lost in his own thoughts.

Loki was so lost in his mind that by the time he noticed the hands on his shoulders, his head was being submerged into the clear water. Loki thrashed as his brother held him under as a natural reaction. After a moment Thor finally let his brother go. Loki tried using his arms to pull himself up to the surface but found his legs trapped. Down in the water a tight pull of water kept him under, plants growing from the rock face join the fight, holding him in place. His breath left him as he struggled. Imagine, the great Loki, being defeated by a mere undertow in a lake.

Above the sufface, Thor laughed, believing Loki to be playing a trick on him, hiding underwater in the shadow of the small island. Thor swam back to his friends, waiting for Loki's surprise attack from under the water.

. . .

I felt an unnatural commotion from the surface above me. I knew the many of the locals used this lake for swimming a bathing, however this seemed to frantic to be either such activity. I decided to investigate the commotion.

I pushed myself off the lake bed from where I had been lounging towards the light above me. I advanced slowly as not to be seen, hiding in the shadow of a small island as not to be seen.

As I neared the surface I seen him. A young man, struggling against the strong undertow of the lake that was created by a series of caves and underground rivers. Without a second thought a swam to him, pulling the weeds from his leg and pulling him up for air.

The young man gasped as soon as we breached the surface, pulling the air greedily into his lungs. With all the strength I had I pulled him up onto the rock island nearby. He continued to cough and gasp on the air around us. Once his torso was out of the water I pulled myself onto the rock beside him, hiding most of my body behind the small shrub on the island and making sure my long silver hair covered my naked breast.

After a moment his breathing had returned to normal. He continued to lay on his back on the cracked surface of the island , one hand resting on his toned chest, the other resting at his side. His pale eyes staring into the blue sky.

"Are you alright?" I asked, leaning forward, pushing some of his black hair from his face.

As if he only noticed my presence he sat upright on the small island. He looked away and rubbed his face before turning to me. "Did you... Did you save me?"

I gave the strange man a sweet smile and a deep nod, "I did."

The man opened his mouth to speak again but was stopped by another man swimming towards the rock. "Brother!"

The man had chaotic blonde hair , baby blue eyes, a strong jaw covered in stubbled and a strong, thick body. Even living so far out from the city I knew this to be the Prince Thor.

"Brother, are you safe?" The Prince began, "I did not realize you could not resurface."

"I am fine Brother." The man I had saved spoke calmly with an almost bored tone.

Brother? I had saved the Prince Loki. I didn't let the shock show on my face and pushed away my need to flee. If I departed they would see something was off and my survival depended on my staying in hiding.

While lost in my own thoughts the young Princes had continued talking. I finally returned my attention to the moment when Prince Loki turned to face me. "Thank you maiden. I am grateful to you."

"Please." I began, "Think nothing of it my Prince. I was only doing what was right."

Prince Loki seemed thankful I didn't wish to speak of what had happened. Loki then joined his brother in the water and they swam towards the shore where their friends had been waiting. I stayed in hiding until they were out of sight.

I sighed. Once again I was alone. Just as I would always be. It was my own doing.

_"Father please! You can't do this!"_

_ "I don't care Nysa, you have broken the laws of Alfheim. The Elves rule the land, we the sea. You have chosen to side with them against your own kind!"_

_ "I have done no such thing! I was only curious! I wish to see more then this castle of rock and sand!"_

_ "I'll will grant you that wish Nysa."_

I rested my hand upon the silver and soft blue scales that made up my tail.

I would forever be alone here. Never to see my own kind again. It was all my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The small, abandoned fishing hut at the edge of the lake provided great shelter for me. It was large enough to block the evening winds blowing across the lake from my naked body, as well as hid me from the view of any who approached the lake.

I sat upon the dock attached to the fishing cabin's door, letting my tail hang into the cool water. I sat carefully weaving many lengths of seaweed together, creating a blanket of sorts. I didn't need one, it simply passed the time. Lost in my task I hummed to myself, knowing that for now I was alone at the water.

_ Upon one summer's morning_

_ I carefully did stray_

_ Down by the Walls of Wapping_

_ Where I met a sailor gay._

_ Conversing with a young lass_

_ Who seem'd to be in pain,_

_ Saying, William, when you go_

_ I fear you'll ne'er return again._

_ My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_ I disdain all glittering gold_

_ There is nothing can console me_

_ But my jolly sailor bold._

"That's very beautiful."

I jumped in my seat, snapping my head around to see my watching. I froze at the site of none other then the Mighty King of Asgard.

I sat in shock, staring at the gold clad warrior behind me.

"Don't be afraid young one." He spoke softly but there was still a great sense of strength to his voice, "I have no come to harm you. I wish only to express my thanks."

After a moment of silence I finally found my voice, "It was nothing Alfather, I simply did what was right."

Odin looked away from me over the waters edge, he seemed deep in his own mind. I took this moment to quickly make sure that my lower half was covered by my blanket. Once I was confident he had not noticed I did a quick scan of the shore to make sure we were alone. The only over being I found present was Odin large, eight legged mont.

"What is your name child?" He asked, still staring at the moons reflection on the lake.

"Nysa." I almost whispered.

"Nysa." He repeated, "Very unusual name. As I stated earlier I wish to express my thanks to you for saving my son, Loki. My children mean the world to me. As thanks I wish to extend to you an invitation. Tomorrow afternoon I wish to make you an honorary member of the house of Odin. This will give you great status among the people as well as protection from any threat that should ever arise. In the evening my wife wises to have a great feast in your honor. Will you attend?"

Now I was trapped in the Alfather's gaze. I knew it was unwise to reject his offer but my magic would only allow me to maintain a human like form for so long before I would die. Not wishing to upset the king I had no other choice. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure."

"Excellent." Odin now wore a broad smile. "My guards will be informed of your coming. Until the 'morrow, Nysa."

I nodded and watched the Alfather depart.

I sighed once I was again alone. What in the nine realms had I gotten myself into?

. . .

The following morning my crawl onto the dry land was nothing short of pitiful. Once my fins had left the water I began to feel my beautiful tail melt away into a pair of pale, slender legs. The feeling was strange, it had been some time since I had last used this gift I had been granted by my elvish friends in my home realm of Alfheim.

The challenge of standing was even greater then my crawl to shore. I'm not sure how long it took for me remember how to walk once I had managed to stand but it had felt like hours.

Once I could walk comfortably I took to my next task of finding something to wear. Seeing as how I had no material possessions I decided to search the fisherman's shack I had used for shelter from the wind the night before. Luckily I found a few articles of female garments hanging from the ceiling on a rod of metal behind a strange wooden barrier the swung out to one side.

Most of the garments had rotted away over the years since the shack had been abandoned but I managed to find one dress that would be suitable. It was made up of a tube of deep blue fabric, a strangely shaped piece of white cloth that had an opening on either end (one opening seemed smaller then the other) but at one end (the smaller of the two) there was two more tubes. Finally there was a much smaller black tube piece that had a tie up on side and seemed to have a series of harder pieces woven into what I guessed was the inside.

I had seem many women come down to the waters edge wearing similar items, I was confident I could figure these out.

I pulled the white piece over my head first, the larger side down. I slide my arms into the smaller tubes on the side. It seemed to fit my nicely (from all I knew about clothing) with the arm pieces ended just below my elbow. Next I pulled the longer blue tube over my legs so the smaller end rested around my waist and the much wider end flowing a few inches below the knobby parts in the center of my legs where they bent. Lastly I put the black piece around my midsection so that part of it covered my breast as I had seen the Asgardin females do. The long string tying up the one side was on my from to make it easier to tighten, this seemed only logical seeing as I could find no reason in my mind as to why it would run up my back, seeing as I wouldn't have been able to tighten it myself.

Once I was certain I had gotten it right I set out towards the golden palace. The walk to the city was hot and dry, two things which I was not use to. The strange hard flippers that were attached to my legs were becoming very sore from the stony path I was following. At one point from my journey the rocky path followed along the side of a steam and I was very temped to return to my watery home. However something inside me told me that the Alfather would come looking for me if I did not arrive at the palace after accepting his invitation.

Eventually the path began to smooth out. I was also began to see the odd Asgardian at work around the edge of their city. I began to feel very nervous, and with each new Asgardian I see an as their numbers became greater my natural reaction to flee began to become almost unbearable. However there was also a new feeling forming in the pit of my stomach, a feeling of excitement, adventure, and the fearing of the unknown.

I was very conflicted, my natural curiosity was something I also followed but it was that same curiosity that had led to me being abandoned is Asgard by my own people.

I was so lost in my inner struggle that I hadn't noticed that I had arrived at the golden palace until the first step was right in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The golden steps where warm against my skin, it was a warmth like I had never felt before. It was comforting and inviting, though the strong rays of the sun were making me wish for the soft lake bed beneath me as I would watch the rays of the suns dance through the ripples of the surface.

Four figures stood above me in front of the wooden doors that laid open at the top of the stairs. Three of the figures I recognized. Odin, Thor and Loki. The last figure was a female. She was tall and beautiful, I had never seen a legged being with such beauty before. She must be the queen, Thor and loki's mother, Frigga. She gave me a loving and warm smile. Somehow I had faith that today would go well.

As i continued my ascent I turned my gaze to the rest of the royal family. Thor wore a Large smile on his face, it was quiet contagious. Loki's face was hard to read, he gave nothing away with his eyes. His month seemed to be pulling at the corners but I could have been imagining it. Odin's face seem just as still as Loki's.

Loki went to take a step down towards me but was interrupted by his father. "Nysa, welcome to our home." His voice rang down the steps of the palace. I stopped at the final step, unable to bring myself to stand on the main palace level with the family. Needless to say I felt beneath them. Odin seemed to notice my hesitation. I lowered my head in a bow. "There is no need for that Nysa, you are our guest. No guest of Odin will ever need to bow."

"Come Dear," Frigga spoke softly, stretching her hand out towards me. I gently placed my fingers in her hand only to have her pull me towards her, "Let's get you out of those clothes and into something more fit for a woman of your status." She began to pull me away but not before Loki's eyes caught my gaze. My eyes locked with his for a moment before his mother pulled me out of his sight. We rounded a corner and Frigga began to slow her pace, linking her arm around mine.

"Loki tells me you saved his life." I remained silent, not knowing what to say to the woman, "That was a very brave thing you did, going out of your way for another. That action alone says much about your character."

After a moment I finally found my voice, it sounded to soft and meek compared to the graceful and strong voice of the queen. "It was nothing, I only did what any Asgardian should have done."

"Well Dear, your sense of mind seems much better then your sense of fashion." She said, finally stopping before a door, turning to face me.

"What do you mean?" I asked almost in a whisper of fear of being found out.

Frigga gave a warm smile before reaching out to gently rub the top of my arm "Your corset is on backwards, Dear."

I felt all the blood in my veins rush towards my face. The skin on my cheeks felt hot enough to boil water. Part of my mind was sure they could have.

Frigga gave another sweet smile before using the hand she had left on my arm to turn me and lead me towards the room we had been standing in front of.

Frigga closed the door behind us and walked towards a large crystal tub against the far wall. She began to fiddle with strange metal objects which were fastened to the stone wall behind the tub. With a quick turn of her wrist water began to pour from the metal objects into the crystal tub. My eyes fixed themselves on the sight, beautiful, clear water. I felt as though it had been a life time since I had felt its sweet kiss. Once the tub had filled she stopped the water flow and pulled away from the tub.

"You may leave you old garments on the chair there and one of my maids will take care of them. I will be back shortly with a fresh dress for you." She gave a nod of her head towards to tub as she spoke then made her way towards the door once she had finished speaking. However, before she left the room she pulled a white silk curtain across the room so that if any came through the door I would not be seen.

I heard the door close on the other side of the curtain, I was alone once again. I went towards the tub, sitting at its edge. I dipped my finger tips into the warm water, I didn't know water could be so warm. I gave a soft sign, turning my gaze to my legs. I watched as new silver scales grew from the skin there. It wasn't painful, in fact I felt almost nothing at all as it happened. Within a moment I had my tail again, I felt refresh, renewed almost. I strip myself of the dress and slid down into the water, letting it cover as much of my body as would fit. I leaned myself against the far end, the end of my tail hanging over the edge of the tub.

I enjoyed the small feeling of home the water gave in. I began to let my mind wonder when I heard the door open. I sat up in the tub, pulling my tail into the water finding no other way to hid myself. The sound of the door being closed rang out, followed by heavy footsteps.

Through the curtain I could only see the tall, rough figure of my visitor. They said nothing, only stood.

"Who's there?" I finally called out, my voice sounding weak, the fear evident.

"I know what you are." The voice was strong and deep.

I could feel my heart race, by all rights its beating should have rippled the water around me from its haste. "Wh...What do you know? Who are you?"

"I know who you are. I am Heimdall, the gatekeeper of this realm. I know all and see all. I know what your true form is, I have watched you since you have entered this realm. Though I still do not know enough."

"I don't understand, what don't you know. Why are you here?" I almost whispered.

"I am entrusted with keeping this realm safe from all dangers. You have remained hidden in this realm until yesterday and I wish to know why you are here." Heimdall spoke.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I am here at the Alfather's wishes. He invited after I saved Prince Loki from drowning."

"I know this," The gatekeeper boomed, "I wish to know why you are here in this realm. I must know if you are a threat to the people here." I didn't answer him, I was no threat but I didn't wish to speak of my past. "I will make you a deal mermaid. Tell me what you are doing here in Asgard and if your intentions are noble I will not reveal what you truly are to the king."

I had no other choice but to tell him everything.


	4. Chapter 4

I inhaled deeply, blowing the air out threw my nose. "I suppose if I am to tell you anything I should start from the beginning, the very beginning. Once my people lived peacefully here in Asgard among the Gods. As time passed some began to grow jealous of the Gods powers and immortality. They began to use our peoples gifts against the Asgardians, luring them out to sea to steal their very life force to stay young and beautiful. You see, unlike you we are not immortal. Yes we do age more slowly but we are still doomed. Eventually the Asgardians began to hate and fear us. Those of us who still believed in the old ways fled to Alfheim to live among the elves. The rest, who we began to call Sirens, stayed behind. Odin's father eventually hunted and destroyed them. Or so the story goes."

"Yes," Heimdall spoke softly. "That is what I remember happening when I was a small boy. Since I have become Gatekeeper I have not been able to find you people in Alfheim.

"That's because of the pact with the High Elves of Alfheim. If we hide ourselves from their people, their magic will hide and protect us from the outsides worlds. No one is to ever know of our existence." I paused for a moment, readying myself to continue the story. "That is why I am here. I broke the pact. I am young to my people, everything I have told you thus far happened long before my time. I am reckless and foolish and have no one to blame but myself."

"You see, my father is the ruler if our people, and I am their princess. One day I decided to go exploring and I got lost. I found myself far from our cities limits. While trying to find my way back I became tangled in a fisherman's net. The netting was sharp, cutting into my fin, I knew it would make escape impossible as I wouldn't be able to swim far. I was trapped. I had no choice but to wait and hope someone would find me. Eventually someone did but it was not who I had wanted it to be. The fisherman had returned and pulled me into his boat. I expected him to gut me. Instead he cut the net free. He told me his name was Erron, a young elf from a small fishing village on the edge of the lake, and that everything was going to be alright."

"I know I should have pulled myself back over into the water but... I trusted him. I'm still not sure why I did. Erron took me to his village. The village was a collection of rafts that had been strung together with small huts built around the edge. It floated about a hundred yards from the lakes edge being held in place by a series of anchors."

"Erron took me into his home and placed me into his bathing tub. He filled it with water from the lake to make me comfortable and then stitched the rips in my fins and placed a simple healing spell on the wounds to help them heal more quickly. The days passed and he took care of me, sitting and reading to me in the evening, and in return I sang to him. Once I had heal he helped me back into the sea and I swam home to my people. Unable to tell them what had happen I simple said I had become very lost and had only just found my way home. Everyone was happy to have me back. Especially Trele. He was the Captain of my father's guards and always fancied me."

" As the days passed I couldn't get Erron from my mind. I began visiting him at his village, staying away for longer and longer periods of time. Erron began introducing me to the other members of the village and they quickly they became my friends. The village Elder decided to place a gift on me. She granted me the gift to walk on land. However because I am born of the sea I can only maintain a human like form for so long before I begin to grow weak. If I am out of the water for to long I will die. Eventually Trele decided to follow me and see where I had been disappearing off to. Trele found out I had to reveled myself to the Elves and I had also betrayed my kind by walking on land. Naturally he went to my father. My father and the High Elves of Alfheim decided that the pact would remain if I was banished, Erron and the other elves from his village would have their memories erased of any trace of me."

"And so here I am, waiting out my banishment till the end of my days."

Heimdall remained quite for a moment. "Thank you Nysa, for sharing your story with me. I know now that you are no threat here and I will let you remain." That was all he said before leaving. I was once again left alone. I let my mind clear. I had spent so long going over what had happened that I had no wish to dwell on it again. I closed my eyes and sang back into the water.

Some time passed before there was a knock on the door. I didn't answer. When I didn't I heard the door being opened.

"Nysa Dear." Frigga's soft voice called out. "Are you alright?"

I sighed, "Yes I'm fine."

"Excellent, I have found a dress of mine that I believe will fit you. Come out of there and we will get you dressed." I could hear the smile and the queen's voice.

I pulled myself onto the edge of the tub and slowly lowered myself onto the floor. Once my tail was out my beautiful scales melted away and I stood with the help of the tub.

Frigga helped me into the dress, making sure it fit me properly. I pulled my silver hair over my shoulder so that she could tie my corset. I began to braid my hair. The light blue fabric matched my silver hair. Part of me couldn't help but wonder how it would match the scales of my tail.

"Why Dear." Frigga said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "You seem so sad. What ever is the matter? Most people would feel very honored to be here."

"I am my Queen. Please don't think I am ungrateful, I just seem to have much on my mind as of late." I whispered, watching our reflections in a full length mirror that hung across the room.

"Very well." She said, removing her hand from my shoulder and returning to the corset. After a moment she began speaking again, "You know, my Loki isn't one for talking. He only speaks with purpose. Ever since yesterday you have been the only thing he has spoke of. Thor seems very fond of you as well."

I felt my cheeks flush. I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find any words.

Frigga smiled at my reaction. She had finished tying my corset and moved to stand in front of me. "There you are." She said in a very motherly tone, placing her fingers under my chin so I would meet her gaze. "A picture of beauty. My boys won't be able to take their eyes off of you."

I couldn't help but smile at her.

Just then there was another knock on the door and a male voice called to us threw it, "My Queen, I have been instructed to escort you and the Maiden Nysa to the throne room."

"Thank you Captain, we will be out in a moment." Frigga called back gently. She gave me one last look over, making sure I was perfect before linking her her arm with mine once again and leading me to the door.

When we entered the throne room I was relieved to see it was only the Royal family and myself. Frigga walked me the floor below the throne and left me to join her sons at her husbands side. Thor smiled at me from his fathers right. I looked over to Loki on the king's left and met his gaze, I noticed a small trinket in his hands which he was fiddling with. He gave me a soft smile before turning his gaze to his father as he had begun to speak.

"Nysa," Odin began, "For your services to the House of Odin. I, the Odin, The mightly Alfather and King of Asgard, make you an honorary member of my house. And from this day fourth shall be under our protection from all foes. Both near and far."

Odin stood from his throne and walked over to Loki. Loki handed him the small trinket he had been playing with and Odin continued down to me. The Alfather stopped before me and held up the trinket. It was a small gold charm on a long gold chain. The charm was the symbol of Odin, the inside lined with a row of tiny green gems.

Odin held the necklace up and placed it over my head. "This symbol of my house shall forever let the peoples of the nine realms know that you are under out protection." I bowed my head to him, showing my gratefulness. "Now, go and enjoy yourself before the feast. I believe my sons have much they wish to show you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You must join us in the gardens Nysa!" Thor boomed, leading Loki and I down a long hallway from the throne room. "We are to have a sparring match with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. It is something not be be missed!"

I couldn't help but smile at is carefree attitude. "That would be lovely your highness but I would very much like to see more of the palace first. It's beautiful."

"Well then!" Thor stopped, slapping his large hand onto my shoulder. "I will leave you in the hands of my Brother." Thor stepped away and I turned my attention to his younger brother. Loki his month to speak but before he could Thor turned on his heel some ways down the hall and called out. "No tricks with this one brother! I like her!"

I blushed at the comment looking down to my feet.

"Please ignore my brother." Loki began. He stood tall with his hands laced around his back, "He can be rather simple minded at times. Please, allow me." Loki held one arm out, gesturing down another hallway. He placed his other hand on the small of my back and began to lead me down the corridor.

We walked in silence for a few moments. Loki had long since removed his hand and once again laced his figures behind his back.

"There is no need for you to do this your highness. I'm sure you have other duties that you must attend to." I finally mustered up the courage to whisper to the green clad prince.

Loki gave a low chuckle. I glanced up at him without turning my head. Loki had an intimidating air about him. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. "There is no need for formalities. Please Nysa, call me Loki, and I could not think of a better way to spend my afternoon. I have yet to thank you."

"There is no need to thank me. I only did what was right." I spoke down towards my feet. Loki stopped. I followed suit and turned my body towards his though I kept my gaze to the floor.

"Actually." Loki began before taking a step towards me. He placed a cold finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. His eyes where dark, seeming to have no end. "My plan went better then I had hope. I had not counted on someone else stepping in but it worked out nicely. You see I wasn't drowning, I merely wished to make my brother believe I was."

I felt my brows meet, "But why?"

Loki smirked, "Im the god of mischief remember? Surly you have heard the stories? It as a simple prank, nothing more."

Loki began to walk again though I remained in place. "So this is all the lie? I shouldn't be here. I'm a fraud."

Loki turned back to me. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Might I be honest?" I simply nodded. "When I seen you there. Your porcelain skin, plump lips and hair the colour of moonlight I couldn't bring myself to turn you away. I though it was Thor or one of the others but when I heard your sweet voice I realized my plan had failed. As the events unfolded before me I couldn't bring myself to stop them. When my father announced he wish to bring you here I found myself wanting to see you again and didn't stop him." I felt my face flush and for once found myself staring into the prince's deep eyes. Loki gave a coy smile. "I hope you'll forgive me. Now come, there is something I wish to show you."

I said nothing else, unsure of what to say. Loki was putting me in the spot light. My safe and unknown existence was being put in jeopardy because this random man had a feeling? I walked up to his side, no knowing what else to do.

Loki lead me out of the palace and onto a stone path. The stones were hot against my exposed skin. The dress was so long it has hid the fact I wasn't wearing shoes to everyone. The temperature of the stones in combination with the sudden heat from the sun hit me hard. I felt dizzy for a moment. Instinctively my finger tips went to my temple.

"Are you alright Nysa?" Loki ask, seeing my sudden action.

I gently shook it off and lowered my hand back to my side, "Yes I'm fine. I'm just not use to such heat."

Loki stepped in front of me and placed on of his hands against my forehead. The heat was suddenly pushed back by the coolness of his hand. It reminded me of the ocean. "Feel better?" He asked. I nodded to which he replied to with a small smile. "I'm unsure as to why but I have always found my body temperature to be lower then most. Most are turned off by it."

I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand, "I like it." After a moment I realized what I had been doing and jumped back away from the prince. "I'm sorry."

Loki didn't speak again, he simply began to lead me out into the garden. I began to perk up, I could sense that there was a body of water near. My instincts were telling me to seek it out. They were hard to ignore but I had also noticed that Loki was leading me towards the water which was calling me to it. We turned a corner and I could see it, a small pool surround by trees and bushes, this path seemed to be the only way to reach it. At the end of the path before the pond was a stone bench. Loki sat on the bench facing the pool. I joined him, without taking my eyes off the pool. "It's beautiful, thank you for showing me this."

I heard Loki chuckle but still refused to look away from the pool. "This isn't actually what I wished to show you. I just thought you could use a rest."

"Well." I began not knowing what else to say, "Thank you anyways." I felt myself leaning towards the water. I wanted it. I wanted to dive, emerge myself in its cool beauty. My figure tips gripped the edge of the bench as I lean in taking it the waters scent in the air, the way the air had cooled just enough to feel relaxing against my skin. I became lost in the idea or the water being wrapped around me. I felt my eyes flutter and for a moment wondered how much longing I could hold myself back.

"You have a ...thing for water? Don't you?" Loki's words jumped me from my trance. I had pushed myself so hard back onto the bench that I slipped over the back end and onto the stoney path. my legs remaining on the bench. Loki's laughter filled the air. I just laid there on the ground, shocked. After a moment Loki regained himself and pulled me back onto the bench. "Forgive me Nysa, I didn't mean to frighten you. However. I must say that as rather entertaining."

Without thinking I reached over and grabbed onto Loki's arm to steady myself as he continue to chuckle. My head was swimming. I was flustered. My mind wouldn't fall back into order and I was having trouble trying to figure out what had happened. I once again raised my hand to my head. At this Loki snapped from his amusement and once again raised his had to my forehead. It helped but I still felt weak.

I should have known better then to spend this long out of the water after not using my legs for so long. I needed time to build my strength in this form. I hadn't given my body that time. I simply left my home and wished for the best.

"Nysa?" Loki's voice sounded concerned though I could not focus on it, "Are you alright?"

I swallowed a dry lump. "I would very much like a drink of water." I whispered.

"Of course, I'll be right back. Please just wait here." Loki said in what sounded like a slight panic.

Once Loki had left I lowered myself off the bench onto the ground around the pool. I lifted up the dress over my knees and lowered my feet into the water. Its power washed over me. In that single moment I could once again think clearly and I felt like I could swim the combined length of all the seas of the nine realms. I splashed my tail in the water, careful not to get my dress wet. I laid back on the ground and continued to swish my tail. I knew Loki would be returning shortly and had to return to my human form. Feeling refreshed I pulled myself back from the water and back onto the bench. I watched my scales fade with sadness, as I always would.

Loki returned shortly with a glass of water for me. He took his seat on the bench by my side and handing me the water. "Here, drink this."

I took the glass and set it down on the ground beside the bench. Loki gave me a strange look. "I'm fine now, I don't need it."

Loki's eyes became slits, he seemed to know something was up and I tried my best to play it off as if nothing had happened. I tried my best to give him a sweet smile so he wouldn't suspect. Loki eventually looked back to the pood, avoiding my gaze.

We sat in silence for some time before footsteps were heard behind us. We turned to see Frigga walking down the path to us. "Everyone is gathering in the throne room before the feast is to begin. We would like the two of us to join us."

We said nothing and followed Frigga back to the throne room. When we stood Loki placed his hand on my lower back and kept it there for the entire walk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Everyone was so loud and brutish. The Asgardians grabbed whatever food they please, filling their plates and stuffing their faces. Loki, Frigga and the Alfather seemed the only ones with manners. Thor and his warriors friends laughed and carried on as loud as they please. I glanced back at my plate, questioning what was on it. The food here was strange and smelt... heavy was the only word that came to mind. Servants stood around the table keeping the wine flowing. Some seemed to notice I wasn't drinking but that was a chance I wasn't about to take.

I poked at the food with the metal object that was beside my plate. Everyone else seemed to use it to place the food in there months. Waiting to do the same to try and blend in, I picked something random from my plate and placed it in my month and slowly began to chew it.

While Thor and his friends brought chaos to their end of the table, Frigga tried to bring conversation to ours. "So Nysa, how do you find our home?"

I swallowed the bit of food I had in my month and rested the metal object on my plate before I replied. "It is very large. I feel I would get very lost here."

Frigga smile and opened her month to reply but was cut off by her husband. "You're not eating Nysa. Does the food here not please you?"

Frigga glared at her husband for a moment before also looking in my direction. I didn't want to tell the king I wasn't sure of how this new food would make me feel. Too many questions. However I didn't want to offend him either. I tried to come up with something to say that seemed normal but before I could come up with a reply Odin spoke up once more. "If there is nothing here you like we can get the cooks to make something you enjoy."

"Oh no!" I replied without thinking. I tried to recover quickly after my outburst. "I mean, there is no need for that. I'm simply not hungry."

That didn't seem to be a good enough answer, "Would you prefer chicken, or perhaps fish?"

I snapped my gaze to meet his at the last word. "Fish?" I almost whispered.

"Yes." Odin boomed, "We have a great number of fishing boats that bring us only the most fresh."

My mouth fell open. "Fish?" I repeated. "How could you?" I questioned without thinking. Even after seeing the confusion on his face I didn't stop myself. "How could you eat them. What have ever done to you? They simply wish to live and you disturb that... kill them for food?" Once I had finished I noticed the room was quite. Loki' eyes darted around the table from person to person. Realizing what I had done I pushed my chair back and stood, "Please excuse me your highness."

I left the great hall. Not knowing where to go I went back the way Loki had brought me, towards the gardens. Once in the gardens I took a different path, the pond was not large enough to hid in and would lead me no where.

I found the garden wall, luckily for me there was a river that ran under the fence. I could escape.

I went to the waters edge and stood looking into it. I leaned myself against the wall, my emotions catching up with me.

I had been invited here by the king and in a matter of hours managed to make a fool of myself.

Quickly, I made up my mind. I was going to head back to the lake and I was going to hide in the deepest, darkest cave I could find and never come back out.

I began to gather the skirt of my dress in my hands, readying myself to enter the water.

"Nysa.."

I turned to see Loki. I bowed my head to the price. "Your highness."

He took a few steps towards me, "I'm sorry if we offended you, we didn't know you felt that way about... fish."

I looked down at the grass, "Its not your fault." I whispered.

Loki came and stood in front of me. "Please come back inside Nysa."

"Loki..." I began. "Please understand that I can't, I simply wish to return home."

Loki reached out and took my hand in his, making me drop the skirt of my dress. "If that is what you wish I will see you out." Loki dropped my hand and once again began to escort me through the palace. With his hand on my back he lead me to the front steps of the palace.

"Thank you, I can find my way from here." I whispered to him with looking up.

Loki stepped back, "I apologize again for what happened."

I began to descend the steps, "It's not your fault your highness." He spoke again on my way down but I didn't catch it but honestly I didn't care to find out. I continued down the stairs and began back to the lake. I could feel myself getting weak again. It had been about four hours since I had dipped my legs in the pond back at the gardens. The path met up with the stream I had followed to the palace and I couldn't help but smile.

By the time I had reached the lake I could hardly stand. I walked into the abandoned fishing hut where I had found my original dress. Once inside I pulled the dress over my weak body. Leaving it when I had found the old dress I had put on this morning. I let the door to the fishing hut slam behind me. From the edge of the dock I lowered myself into the water. Instantly I felt all my strength return to me. I let out a thankful sigh, letting myself sink to the sandy bottom. My silver hair tangled around my body as I rolled in my sand, enjoying being hope.

. . .

The ripples where faint. A small disturbance in the waters surface. Two small disturbances in the waters surface. I knew every wave and every ripple in the body of water. What I was feeling wasn't normal.

Slowly I swam towards the surface. I swam towards the back side of the small island that had began the mess I was in and used it as shield to hid myself from the disturbance I was sensing. I peeked over the surface of the water, making sure most of me was hidden behind the island.

There was a figure sitting on a rock a few feet from the shore with his feet dripped into the water. A figure clad in green, black and gold sat upon the rock, elbows resting on his knees, chin resting against his figures.

I watch Loki, sit there on that rock for hours. Time past, both of us unmoving, his gaze never leaving the reflections of the moonlight on the water. It was past midnight by the time he stood to leave. Before he left however, he bent over and rested the palm of his hand against the top of the rock where he had been sitting. There was a soft green glow from under his hand for a moment then he moved his hand away and it disappeared. Without any words or over movement he disappeared into the edge of the forest.

I waited for any other sign from him for as long as I could before my curiosity got the better of me. I glided through the water towards the shore, settling myself in the sand in front of the rock Loki had been seated on. A series of odd symbols where carved into the surface of the rock, each one giving off a faint green glow.

I raised my hand and held it over the symbols, they gave off a soft heat. I touched my fingers onto the rock, the symbols began to glow brighter until they disappeared. In there place was a small folded piece of paper. I unfolded the note, its edges now wet fro the water on my hands. Before I could read it a small gold object fell from the folded paper. I gently lifter the trinket. I was a deep green stone with an intricate gold border. It appeared to go on some sort of chain. I place it back on top of the rock and turned my attention to the note. It was written in a strange language, somehow I could still read it.

Nysa,

I understand why you left. My father is an intimidating man. I wish to make it up to you. Come to the palace tomorrow. I left a small token of apology with this note. If you accept my apology I expect you at the palace tomorrow wearing it.

Your royal servant,

Loki.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day Loki was waiting for me at the top of the palace steps. As I reached the top I pulled my hair back to reveal my neck.

Loki's face fell when he seen my neck was bare. "I see your my apology... was not to your liking."

I gave the prince a soft smile and held my hand out to him, my palm open with the pendent sitting in my hand. "Actually, I have no chain for it."

A faint smile tugged at the corner of Loki's lips. He took the pendent from and hand and stepped around to my back. He reached around my shoulders and placed the pendent against my chest, then used his fingers to draw a line from the top of the pendent around to the back of my neck. He stepped away and I lifted my hand and traced the gold chain that now hung the pendent from my neck.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." I whispered looking down at it. Loki placed a cold hand under my chain, making me look into his cool eyes. After a moment he looked away and lead me into the palace.

I spent the day with Prince Loki. He showed me more of the palace. We spent most of out time in the library, him reading to me from the many books. All his worlds knowledge and history in one place. It was amazing. In my culture everything we knew was passed down by the elders.

Loki followed me through the library as I scanned each book. I ran my finger tips along the edge of one of the shelf, stopping when a navy book caught my eye. I stopped and looked at the book for a moment. Something stopped me from reaching to it.

"Something wrong?" Loki whispered in my ear, his cold hand finding its way to my hip and resting there. When I didn't reply he pulled the book from the shelf. Loki flipped through the pages, not seeming to look for anything in particular.

I stopped him when an image caught my eye. The image was simple black solid lines, making up a long bearded merman sitting on a flat rock with weapon in hand. "What's this?" I had assumed by now Loki had figured out I couldn't read his language but neither of us spoke of it.

Loki lead me to a seating area, I sat against his side so I could see the image in the book clearly as he read the neighboring page. "This is an image of Jarede. Many years ago, the waters of Asgard used to be ruled by a clan of mer-folk. This is their king. It's said they once lived in peace with us. Until the king lost his wife. It is unclear of what happened to her. Some say she died, others say she left him. What is known that her absence left the king broken. He became reclusive. Neglecting his people they started growing restless and violent. Seeking the immortality of our people they began to use their magic to take the life force of anyone they could lure to the water." Loki closed the book and turned to me.

I looked up to meet his gaze. " I do not understand your story. I was alway taught that our magic... I mean their magic, could only be used for good. A mermaid's magic is very limited."

Loki lifted his eyebrow to me, "I'm surprised you know so much on this subject."

I felt my eyes widen, my mind racing for an explanation, "The subject of our history with the mer-folk has always fascinating me."

Loki seemed to except my answer and moved the conversation forward, "It is true mer-folk don't have much power. From my readings I have learned that mermen have almost no power, it is the females of their race that possess the magic. Even then, their magic is limited. They may only use their full power once in their life time."

"The Mermaid's kiss." I whispered.

"Yes," The prince nodded, "With their kiss they may pass their magic, life force, or even memories and emotions."

"And some learned how to use that power to take what they wanted from other living beings." I whispered, ashamed of my peoples history.

Loki lifted my eyes to meet his, "Don't fear, my father addressed this issue long before our time. They can no longer hurt us."

I didn't know how to react to his worlds. Could he possibly think of my people as monsters?

. . .

The water licked against my silver scales, relaxing me. I had left the palace shortly after mine and Loki's conversation. I had a lot on my mind and needed to get away. I perched myself on the rock Loki had sat on the night before. I hummed to myself while running my fingers through my knotted hair.

"You really must stop running out on my son like that." I turned to see Frigga walked down towards my lake, the mist of the twilight air dancing around her. "He hurts him every time he sees you leave."

I was shocked to see the queen here. My eyes wide I didn't know what to do. It was to late, there was no way for me to hide myself.

The queen smile and walked towards me. "Fear not Nysa, I've know about you your true self since the moment Loki and Thor returned from this lake but a few days ago." I was thankful when Frigga continued, I didn't know what I could say to her so I felt it was best to let her do all the talking. "Don't fear, I promise you that your secret is safe with me. Loki is very fond of you, and I would never do anything to interfere with his happiness. Loki will be coming down to the lake to think shortly. Think carefully of what your next step must be."

Frigga turned to leave and I finally found my voice. "How did you know about me? And that Loki is on his way here?"

Frigga only gave me a knowing smile before she continued on her way back to the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Frigga was right. I watched from behind the small island as Loki came down the path to the lake. I watched as he removed his boots and waded into the water, perching himself on the same rock he had the night before. He rested his elbows on his knees and stared into the water. I watched him as he sat and thought. I wasn't sure what else to do. Loki seemed to be getting more frustrated as time passed. Eventually he stood and began to paced back and forth in the water. Kicking at it, making waves.

"How can I get Nysa to stay?" Loki cried as he fell back onto the rock. He wants me to stay with him? Loki grabbed a shell from the lake floor and played with it in his hands for some time after that.

I knew I would have to go to him. If I kept hiding from him like this, I might could lose him. The question was how should I approach him, and what should I do if he reacted... poorly?

Loki stood and tossed the shell towards the island. This was it, he was about to leave and if I didn't stop him now I could never get the chance. I dove after the shell, catching it before it hit the lake bed. I clutched it to my chest as I swam back to the surface. When I breached the surface, Loki was putting his boots back on. I sank back into the water and swam to his seat. I silently broke the surface once again, only to cause a splash when I brought to shell out of the water. Loki froze at the sound. I placed the shell down on the rock and he slowly turned to me.

Loki's cold eyes burned into me, I pushed my shyness aside to speak. "Hello Loki." He didn't speak so I continued to pretend to be strong so he would remain calm. Unable to move any closer to shore without pulling myself out of the water I reached out to him. Without taking his eyes away from mine he pulled off his boots once again and slipped his fingers into mine.

I pulled him into the water so he stood next to the rock. "Nysa?" He whispered. I pulled my hand from his, watching it drop to his side. Before he could speak again I pulled myself onto the rock, taking the shell that had been there onto my lap. It seemed dull against the silver of my tail.

"Nysa..." Loki spoke again, loader this time. He looked flushed. I caught his arm when he began to sway.

"Loki!" I panicked, sliding off the rock and forcing the prince to sit. "Loki, are you alright."

He rested his head against his palms for a moment, "You're a mermaid?!" I bowed my head, ashamed on some level, scared on another. I moved myself along the shallows to it in front of the Prince. I took his hands, making him sit back and look at me. His ice colored eyes held mine, I wouldn't dare look away. Loki pulled one of his hands from mine. He ran his cold fingers up my jaw before they found a place in my hair.

I pulled myself closer to him, resting my head against his thigh. He began to run his fingers through my long hair. We sat together like that until dawn.

. . .

"You need to come to the palace with me." Loki seemed to almost begged as the sunlight came over the horizon.

"I can't, not again. If I'm found out-" I began but Loki stopped me.

"Then they will do nothing. I can protect you, keep you safe from my father. Once we are wed and you are of our house he can cause you no harm. I love you Nysa and will have you as my wife. We will unite our clans and clear your peoples names." Loki spoke with such passion it made my heart melt.

Loki pulled me from the water, wrapping his cloak around me as my tail disappeared. Once on shore he set me on the beach to pull his boots on. I pulled the cloak tightly around me to hide my naked body.

The Prince turned and smiled at me. "What?" I asked, making sure I was covered. Loki just shook his head and continued to smile at me before pulling me into him. He lifted me back up into his arms and began to carry me to his palace.

I didn't fight Loki. He held me against himself the entire way to the palace, not daring to set me down. Needless to say the guards where confused but of course they let him pass.

"LOKI!" Odin's voice echoed through the hall. I held tight to him as his father approached once we had passed through the palace doors. "What is the meaning of this? Where have you been? And why is Nysa wearing your cloak?"

I hid my face in Loki's chest, knowing I could not get us out of this. Loki's silver tongue came to the rescue however. "Please forgive me for the hour father. I went out to find Nysa last night only to find she had been robbed. I dealt with the thieves and dressed Nysa and stayed with her until make the journey here."

Odin seemed shocked and turned to me, "Is this true young one?"

I peeked out from Loki's chest, most of my face covered in my hair. I only nodded, hoping I looked helpless in his son's arms.

Odin nodded, "Very well then. Take good care of her." He spoke to his son and let us be on our way.

Loki brought us to a room I was unfamiliar with, I could only guess it was his. Most of the room was colored in deep greens and golds with a large amount of black present as well. Loki set me in a marble tub and began to fill the tub with water. He then left me and went back to the door. Closing and locking it.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Keeping you safe." Loki began, "And I wish to bring you to my brother's feast tonight. His betrothal is here visiting from her realm. I wish for you to be by my side."

I only nodded, pulling the cloak away as I returned to my normal state.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Loki, I can't stay out of my natural form for to long. I grow weak in tired in my human form. Any contact with water will change me back." I whispered, leaning against the side of the marble tub I was bathing in.

Loki sat on a small bench outside the tub, pouring warm water over my naked body. "I believe I can help you. I can not stop the power that water has over you, but I can make sure you stay strong when out of the water."

I rested my hand against his cold cheek, droplets of water running down my hand to his chin. "You don't need to use your powers on me. We can plan something. Figure out a way to hid it."

"Nonsense." Loki spoke with a chuckle, "I will not have my future Queen left weak. You need to be strong, for having you on my arm makes me strong."

I felt I might cry at his sweet words, though I still stopped his hands before he could cast his spell. "You know that with me on your arm you can never be King."

"I don't care if I ever become King as long as you are by my side. Come Darling, we are expected in the dining hall shortly."

. . .

I was shocked at the woman before me. I knew her, thankfully she did not know me. The Princess of the realm of Alfheim. The daughter of the king who hid my people from all others, and Thor's future bride. Odette, High Elven Princess and future Queen of Asgard.

Loki seemed to sense my... uneasiness with Princess. I had no doubt that he had figured out why rather quickly. I sat quite throughout dinner, I was thankful the attention be on the visiting Princess. Thor also seemed to be unsure of her. I knew this was not a marriage of his choosing.

Dinner took a turn for the worse just before dessert. I could sense the king's eyes on me. He seem suspicious of me. Finally he spoke to the table.

"Nysa, Loki tells me he wishes to take you as his wife? Is this true?" He boomed, silencing the table.

I looked to Loki before I answered. "Yes Alfather, it is true."

Odin remained quiet for a long moment. "Darling?" Frigga spoke, "Do you not approve of their union?"

The Alfather looked from his wife to Loki and I. Finally his gaze landed hard on me. He gave a cold stare before standing and beginning to pace. "I know nothing of this girl. She is a stranger to my house. She has my thanks but I can not give my blessing until I know what will be best for my kingdom."

"Surely you can look past this for my happiness Father!" Loki spoke, also standing from the table.

Odin held out his hand to silence his son, and turned to me. "Who are your parents child?"

I was put on the spot and Loki's silver tongue couldn't help me. "I was abandoned, I never knew them." It was a weak lie but it was the best I could do.

"Where were you raised?" He continued.

I knew very little on the workings of his people and only hoped I wouldn't give myself away. "The streets. I had no one to care for me so I cared for myself."

His eyes narrowed. "What were doing at the lake when you saved my boy? Most commoners avoid the that lake due to his history with a interior face."

For the first time in a long while I felt a ping of anger in my heart, but refused to let it show. "I was bathing Alfather. As you said most of the people avoid it so I felt I would be safe."

"And the night I thanked you at the dock?"

I felt my mouth gape. What could I say.

"Father this is crazy!" Loki stepped in, trying to turn the attention off of me. I was thankful for the pressure was making it hard for me to concentrate on keeping my form.

Odin slammed his hands on the table top, staking the pitcher of water that sat in front of my plate on the table. "I'm looking out for my people. There is nothing crazy about that!"

The two bickered, but I pushed their voices out trying to focus on keeping my form. I briefly noted Thor had join the argument, he seemed to be defending me. His future wife sitting in silence next to his empty seat.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and truned to Frigga, she knelt next to my chair so we could be at eye level. "Come dear. Lets get you out of here."

I stood slowly, pushing my chair back. I turned to leave when time seemed to stop. The table went silent as the sound of shattering glass pierced the room. Thor's hand was outstretched over the table to show his gesture had knock the glass pitcher from the table and onto the floor next to me.

I caught Loki's gaze and Frigga hugged my shoulders. I then noticed the front of my dress from the knees down was dripping with the water from the pitcher.

I let out the breath I had been holding as I felt myself fall backwards.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Siren!" Odin yelled.

My silver tail hung out the end of my dress against the cold floor. Frigga tried to help me up but Odin was to fast.

"I know something was off about you Siren!" I fist gripped my hair, pulling my fair body across the marble floor. Everyone to shocked to help me. "You wanted to use my son! Seduce him! Learn our weaknesses to feed them to your vile kind!"

"No!" I cried. He finally let go, I pulled my body towards the stairs to the throne so that I could better prop myself up. "I love your son, very dearly. I wished for nothing more then to be with him!" I gasped to fill my lungs.

"LIES! You wish for nothing more then to steal his life force! To add his years to yours! I have seen the way your kind works!" Odin's finger pointed all the guilt and hatred of both our kinds at my chest. I took in another lung full of air. I refused to let my fear show on my face.

Loki fell out of his shock then and ran to my side. He sat upon the bottom step and cradled my form in his arms. Frigga also rushed to his side. She slowly poured a glass of water over my head, trying to buy us some more time.

Odin's eyes filled with betrayal, "You both side with this Sea Witch!"

"Everything will be alright" Loki whispered to me as I gasped several more times. He refused to notice anything but my eyes now.

"How dare you call her that!" Frigga defended. "She has done no wrong to us!"

"Her ancestors kidnapped and murdered our kind. They sucked the life from their very bodies!" Odin yelled.

"And why should she be punished for the sins of her ancestors?" Frigga stood, "Guards, gather everyone you can we need to bring this girl water! Use anything that can hold water!

The Guards seemed unsure of the order and very few began to move slowly to the exit.

After a second Odin turned to them, "What are you waiting for! You heard the Queen! Anything that can hold water." Odin rushed out of the main hall, bringing Thor and Odette to help the servants.

Loki's cold skin was all I could feel. I was going numb. I struggled to take in air as Loki whispered things of love and hope into my ear. I used the last of my strength to focus on his clear blue eyes.

"Lok..Loki." I took a deep breath, letting my words come to me. "Loki, I could not be happier that my last days were spent with you."

"No, no, no." Loki begged, tears forming in his eyes, "Don't talk like that. You're going to be alright. The guards will arrive with water short-"

I placed my fingers to his lips. "I want to give you something."

I replaced my fingers with my lips. His lips were cold and dry and tasted slightly of salt from his tears. I rested both my hands against his jaw holding his lips to mine. I inhaled his scent deeply into my lungs with my last breath through my nose as I refused to brake the kiss, the only kiss i would ever share, the kiss of a mermaid. With every ounce of my body I exhaled every fiber of my being into the cold Prince.

In my last breath I shared my powers, magic, memories and feelings with the man I loved. I felt the last of everything I was leave my lips and enter him as my world faded.

. . .

The Merfolk of Alfeim would never return home to Asgard. The people of Asgard would continue to believe them extinct. The Elven Princess Odette would return home and pass the news of Nysa's death onto her people, so that they would know she passed being loved. Everything returned to how it should be.

That is, almost everything returned to how it should have been. Loki's love was replaced by grief, grief turned to hatred. He was alone in a cruel world. Even with the new powers granted by Nysa, he was unable to bring her back. So he would hunt for as long as takes to find a great enough power to bring back the one he loves. Even if he must destroy every realm to do so.


End file.
